Something Worth More Than My Carpet
by mauve-coloured
Summary: It's New Year's Day and everyone seemed to be indulged in the gleeful atmosphere. Everyone, except Camus, who was worried about the danger his carpet was in ... until Ai intefered!


**Something Worths More Than My Carpet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama belongs to Broccoli**

**Warning : BL, possible OOC, possible typo**

**A/N : I have weird taste of vocabulary so please bear with it ;3  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Mainly CamusxAi, and various other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'23.59', The clock mouthed.

Silence befell the room, as all its occupants had their moment of anticipation.

"Why are you people suddenly silent?"

Well, not all but mostly, since there were two-three people who didn't even try to catch the atmosphere.

"Shh, Ai-senpai."

It was 1 minute before midnight, yet that certain dorm room in the Shining Academy was still jammed with 12 people who sacrificed their sleep time just to gather in that fateful (?) night.

"It doesn't matter whether you guys are silent or not, the time won't stop anyway."

"But silence makes the wait feels more exciting!" Otoya replied lowly to the so-called senpai, which triggered Ai's eyeroll, but he decided to comply anyway.

"... Somehow it feels so long." A bass voice suddenly chimed.

"Be a little more patient, Jinguji. There's a saying that goes 'patience is virtue', you should learn from that." A man next to him, Masato, responded.

The former man scratched his head, murmuring a 'yeah, yeah', before going back to watching the digital clock on the metal desk.

"Seriously, why is this clo-"

'00.00', along with a beep.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" A cheer suddenly blared, making everyone jumped.

"Reiji-senpai ... so loud..." Said Syo whose ears had been the victim of Reiji. Poor Syo, who sat right next to the brunette.

"Happy New Year, Syo-chan!" Natsuki grabbed him and hugged (crushed?) him lovingly.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year too."

"Happy New Year, everyone!"

"Happy New Year, Lady~"

The silence was replaced with a joyful air, everyone in the room shook hands, some hugged each other, some bumped fists, and some even kissed.

"Now, time for some booze!" Reiji, out of nowhere, bringing 3 bottles at once, slamming them on the table with a blatant 'bang', waiting for people to queue for the drink.

In not more than 15 minutes, half of the dozen people in the gathering were in a drunken state. Blame Ranmaru and Ren for starting a drinking duel, which Otoya, Tokiya (forced by his precious Otoyan of course), Cecil, and Natsuki had also partaken in.

As a result, Otoya and Tokiya were both heavily high, and seemed to be acting TOO lovey-dovey in public.

"Otoyan, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so close with Hijirikawa?" The navy-haired male said sternly, though the rosy cheeks of his obviously stating that he's also drunk.

"Mm, 'm so sowwy, Tokiyann~"

"I shall punish you." He said, as his nimble fingers reached for Otoya's shirt, and started to unbutton it.

"A-ahn-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly a fist flew and hit Otoya's red head. "Get a room!" Syo shouted, fuming. Unfortunately, this made Natsuki aware of his boyfriend's location. And Syo's a dead meat.

"Syo-chan! You look so adorable!"

The next second, Syo and Natsuki were running in circles, just like a cat chasing a mouse.

Laughter was heard from across the room, especially where the drinking contest was officially (?) held, since most of the people there were inebriated and would most likely laugh at anything.

Ren and Ranmaru were still continuing their contest, while Cecil was laughing maniacally, saying that their faces looked funny, though every once in a while, he'd make a gurgling sound as if he was going to vomit.

Actually, he did vomit. Haruka, his girlfriend, could only smile with pity while seeing this.

Masato could only shake his head while looking at both his lover and senpai acting like children. "Seriously ... If you two pass out, don't accuse me for not taking you two back into our room." And he sipped his tea. Unknown to him, his tea cup was actually filled with beer too. Reiji sure was naughty.

Soon enough, the room became even more hectic, some running around, some laughing their asses off, some simply sprawled out on the floor. The room owner couldn't do anything but sit on his sofa helplessly, watching the disaster happen, regretting his decision of lending the room. And yes, he was still sober.

"They're quite noisy." The person sitting next to him muttered. He gave the seatmate a look.

"And I can't believe you can tinker with your laptop at a time like this, Mikaze."

"Well, I have nothing else to do." Ai shrugged, then took a glass of water which was on the table, "Aren't you bored, Camus?"

Camus sighed, "As much as I _am_ bored, I can't do anything anyway." He said while giving the younger boy a plain stare. Ai paused for a while, letting their gazes met, before turning to the ceramic glass in his hand.

"True enough." And the teen drank the water.

"I don't understand why I had approved lending this room to these peasants. I hope they will be sober enough to get back to their own room. I couldn't stand it if their bodies were to be scattered here on my velvet carpet." The earl eyed the limp figure of Ranmaru and Ren who seemed to be sick.

"What about me?" Ai asked, though eyes were still fixated on the laptop screen.

"Hm? What do you mean, Mikaze?"

"What if I'm the one staying? You don't like it too?"

"Well ... you're not drunk-"

"That doesn't answer my question." Now he glanced at the blonde count. "_If_ I'm drunk and dirty your velvet carpet, you will be angry at me too?" As persistent as always.

"If it's you, I won't be angry, Ai." Ah, finally, he called his beloved 'Ai' in public. Thankfully the situation around was pretty chaotic so anyone wouldn't hear it.

"Lies. Camus so mean ..." The boy pouted, not looking at the aristocrat at the slightest.

"_What's wrong with Ai ... behaving like a child like this? Never had Ai acted like this before..."_ Camus thought. But before long he got the answer of his question.

Ai put away his laptop and shifted closer to his boyfriend, now fully facing him. "So your carpet is more important than me?"Ai frowned, looking annoyed, but Camus noticed something even more important. His boyfriend's face were red, his orbs looked hazy. He was drunk as well. The water Ai drank wasn't water but sake, he concluded.

"... You know that's not true, my dearest." Camus replied while holding his breath. That was actually the first time Ai was drunk of alchohol and the man had absolutely zero idea of how to deal with his currently intoxicated lover. He hoped Ai wasn't those kind of people who threw a tantrum while drunk.

"... Liar." Ai closed the gap between them, "Then prove it to me," once again the boy lurched forward, grazing the blond's right ear, "kiss me."

Wait what?

"... What?" Camus wasn't sure he heard right.

"Kiss me." The aqua-haired boy repeated, sounding more impatient. "Kiss m-"

Without any further ado, the count caught the lips of his dear, connecting them with his own. The boy, even though he was the one who asked for it, seemed unready, he groaned, producing a lilting moan. The older man's tongue entered his mouth gently, and entangled with his own, as if inviting him to a waltz. The teen gasped for air but his lover only gave him a second to do so before pressing their mouths again. He pulled the lad closer, deepening their kiss, completely capturing the young's lips.

Their bodies, which at first were apart, inched closer and closer, until they're finally fully glued to each other. Ai had his arms snaked around Camus pale neck, as Camus' hand embraced Ai's slender body. Still interlocked in the passionate kiss, Ai's eyelids fluttered open, and his vision was greeted with Camus' intense gaze. Aquamarine met crystalline blue. Oh, those enchanting orbs, the teen was infatuated with them since forever, and now he couldn't help but to succumb to their beauty, to fall deeper for them.

After what seemed like a long time, their mouth parted, and their faces distanced. Both of them breathe for air slowly, eyeing each other in silence. "Quite sober now?"

The question caught Ai off guard, and made the boy blush. "... I guess." And he hid his beet red face with Camus' shoulder.

This made the earl hum in satisfaction, Ai was quite adorable when he blushed like this, he noted. And this was a rare occasion, too.

"You could just ignore me." The boy whispered, leaning against his lover's body.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ... I was a bit drunk, you don't need to fulfill my foolish request."

"Ah, I apologize. But I don't like it when you doubt me like that. And how could I not fulfill my dearest's wish?" The count smirked teasingly and put his lips on the other male's ear, "Your face looked like you really wanted to be kissed."

The last statement made the blushing boy's face rubricate even more. Camus found this really amusing though. That expression was a very unusual one coming from Ai. Rarely had the boy shown such emotion, even to him. He couldn't help but to tease him even more. "I love you."

"... Quit teasing me, Camus." This time Ai glared at the man, still blushing though. He flung his face on Camus' shoulder again to hide it, and said with a muffled voice, "... I love you too."

Letting out a chuckle, the earl tidied the strands of blond hair in front of his own face, and proceeded to give Ai a peck on his crown. "And happy New Year." Though the younger male didn't raise his head, he gave him a brief nod and hugged his lover tighter.

Camus carressed him softly, while analyzing the situation around. Somehow the crowd had calmed down, some of the drunken had passed out on the floor, like Cecil, Otoya, Ren, and Ranmaru, some were still up, but looking sleepy already, namely Natsuki and Haruka, but they all shared a same thing: they all looked happy.

'I guess this is not really bad.' Camus admitted internally, somewhat relieved that he had lent his room. Well, he took his word back, people's happiness was definitely more important than his carpet.

Looking back at his boyfriend, he found a sleeping Ai. Smiling, he hold him tighter, embracing him warmly. He untied Ai's hairband, letting the silk-like hair flowed freely. He inspected his face, admiring its angelic charm for a while. Then he closed his eyelids. 'Yes, this is not bad at all.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's final note :**  
>Well, to be honest, I wrote this randomly just for celebrating New Year. No plan, no prompt, nothing, though I'm quite satisfied with the outcome haha.<br>This oneshot is starring CamusxAi which is my OTP at the moment. I seriously think they are a really adorable pair, and they NEED more love, like seriously, so yeah.  
>Oh by the way, I didn't even spend 24 hour for this–which is actually quite a milestone (?) since I never finished any fiction writing in less than 24 hour–so please bear with any mistake ^^<br>Anyway, happy (belated) New Year 2015 to you all! Let's hope for a good year ahead :3

p.s : Special thanks for a friend of mine who provided me with the lovely title, also my dear beta-readers who have corrected my abundant mistakes and given me advices.

p.p.s : Review would make me really happy, even a short one, thanks ;)

~Mauve


End file.
